A Twilight Story
by IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22
Summary: While Bella and Edward have a child named Renesmee and they're all half human and can have kids what will happen when Bella is pregnant and so is Alice and Rosalie? Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, can you come here?" I called from the kitchen where I was making eggs and bacon for when Renesmee woke up.

I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant again with another girl that would arrive in a month. I was just too scared to tell him, what if he got angry at me?

"Bella I'm here, what's wrong?" he asked confused on why she had called him.

"Hi honey, I have something I want to talk to you about," Bella told Edward, "but I think you need to sit down to hear it."

Once Edward sat down Bella went on, "Edward I'm…pregnant again it's a girl," Bella glanced at Edward. Edward stood up then spun Bella around the cottage.

"That's fantastic now we will have two daughters," Edward answered.

_**WOW! **_What was I fussing about? Of course her would be happy.

"Momma, what going on?" Renesmee asked still a tiny bit sleepy.

"Nothing Nessie," Bella assured her. "Now go eat your breaky, it's on the table or you will be late for preschool."

**Half an Hour Later…**

Renesmee was dropped off at preschool and Bella and Edward went over to the Cullen Mansion to tell everyone their news.

Once they got there Bella said "Everyone. I'm pregnant again."

"That's fantastic Bella and Edward!" Esme answered.

"While we're on the term of pregnancy...Um...Well...I'm pregnant too" said Alice.

"Me too" added Rosalie.

"And when were yous' gonna tell us?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

"Soon but then Bella brought it up so we thought that it was the best time to tell everyone," Alice said.

**B/E: Hii well this is my first story/chapter so I hoped you liked it. **

**Um please review if you want me to keep writing. **

**Yer i no its short but if u review i will write more**

**3 ya all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe Alice didnt tell me that she was pregnant.

I wish she told me before so I could at least know that I was going to be a father.

**Emmett's POV**

I wish Rosalie told me I was going to be a dad.

OMG im going to be a dad in like ONE MONTH.

(back to reality)

**It was around one o'clock and Renesmee had to be picked up but Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie where to busy talking about baby things to even get up.**

"Bella I'm gonna go get Nessie from school," Edward told Bella.

"OK Edward,"answered Bella

"Hey Bella, since you're pregnant now that means that you can't kick my ass anymore," hollered Emmett.

"Well since you brought it up...HMMM," Bella then pounced on Emmett and knocked him over.

"WOW! Bella can still kick your ass Emmett even when she is pregnant," laughed Rosalie.

"Oh very funny Rose," answered Emmett.

**Five minuets later Edward and Renesmee where back and it was time for Bella to tell her the news.**

"Nessie can you come here?" Bella asked.

"Coming Mama,"said Renesmee.

"Well.. you know how you always wanted a little baby brother or sister or cousins?" Bella started to say.

"Yer I remember,"answered Nessie.

"Well.. your gonna have a little sister and 6 cousins in about a month."

"OMG Mom you should of told me before when you first knew!"screamed Nessie.

**A few minuets later Bella,Alice and Rosalie went shopping for baby stuff.**

**They where gone for about 2 hours before they came back to the Cullen Mansion.**

**Renesmee finally fell asleep so Bella and Edward took her home.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**OMG** IM GONNA BE A SISTER AND A COUSIN...OMG.

I have a month to prepare my self.

**Hey I know it's short but if u give me some ideas for the next chapter that will be good and I might use them.**

**I have got the name but you will have to read on to find what there gonna be called.**

**Hope you like this chapter plz review if u want more and sorry for the wait my laptop was being stupid.**

**Also, I would like to thank my friend, xAvatarLovex, for being my beta reader and editing this for me. Go check out her stories! =)**

**3 luv y'all all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"Ok Alice, Rosalie and Bella it's time for your weekly check up," Carlisle told us

"Coming," we chorused from the couch where we had been ordered to sit all day by Carlisle.

**2 minutes later Rosalie, Alice and I went into Carlisle's study.**

"Ok Bella, you first since we found that you where pregnant first, you ready?"

"Ready," I said feeling nervous about this.

**Carlisle then done an ultrasound on me.**

"Ok Bella, you're about a week and a half," Carlisle told me.

Only a week. It had felt like 2 months but knowing that this baby will be the same as Renesmee it would probably go fast. "Bella, would you like to know how many kids you're having?"

"Yes please Carlisle."

"One. A girl in fact"

I couldnt believe it. I was having another girl.

"Alice you next," Carlisle started to perform another ultrasound on Alice. "Ok Alice you're about half a week."

"Thanks Carlisle."

WOW. Half a week, more like half a month.

"Alice would you also like to know how many kids you're having?"

"Yes please."

"Alice you're having Girls and a Boy". OMG! I was not only pregnant but I was having triplets.

"Rosalie you ready for your check up?"

"YUP," Rose said with a big smile. I could tell that Rose longed for a child and this was her chance to be a mother. "Ok Rosalie you're done now. Would you also like to know how many you're having?"

"YES please."

"Ok Rosalie, you're having triplets. 3 Girls in fact." WOW! I was having three girls in a month's time. 3 girls to dress up. It was like a dream come true.

**After we had our weekly check ups we made our way down the stairs in to the living room.**

"So... What happened up there?" my adoring husband, Edward, asked.

"Oh.. nothing we just had a weekly check up," I said. Oh I was so thankful to have a Shield to protect mine, Alice and Rosalies minds for the time being.

"Did you find out anything like if its a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked up.

"Only that I'm having a boy and two girls," my tiny pixie like sister said to Jasper.

"OhMyGod Alice thats great!"Jasper said.

"What about you Rose?" asked Emmett.

"Well I'm having triplets as girls," Rosalie nearly screamed at Emmett.

"Well Bella what about you? Bella what are you having?" my Edward asked.

"One girl," I said as I practicly jumped into Edward's arms.

"So..thought of any names?" Esme asked us.

"Well I have. I was thing about a girl name but now I'm having 3 girls I can use all three. The first one is Hailie Vanessea Cullen the second one was Chantelle Lauren Cullen and the thrid one was Keriane Esme Hale," Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose," Esme said. "Ok Alice, what about you?"

" Well I was thinking for a girl it would be Makayla Ann Hale and for the other girl it would be Gabrella Platt Cullen and for the boy Edward Mason Cullen after my dear brother Edward" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice,"

"Ok Bella your turn. What is the name you picked?" Carlisle asked me. "Isabelle Marie Cullen because it remind me of my name in so many ways," I said.

"Well I think I will go to bed now" I said looking at the clock. It was 8:40pm and I was tired. "Edward, are you coming with me?" I asked him.

"Yup. Renesmee it's time for bed," I heard Edward say to our daughter.

" Ok, let me say goodnight to everyone" Renesmee said to her dad.

After saying goodnight to everyone and once Renesmee was asleep, Edward and I went to bed. We stayed at the Cullen house because Carlisle wanted to keep an eye on us.

"Do you reckon you could put up with my mood swings and me eating all the time?" I asked Edwad before we hopped into bed.

"Yes Bella. I have done it before," he said to me.

"And do you know what the best part for you is..?" I asked him.

"What?" he said.

" I heard that pregnant woman like to have sex more," I said to him. He laughed softly. Then he kissed me passionitely and before we knew it we both heard our clothes tearing apart under our hands.

**A/N: well there you go you know the names and what gender they are and how many kid are going to br running around the Cullen house. Thanks again to xAvatarLovex for editing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle's POV**

It's about 5 days till Rosalie gives birth and I have been setting up my little hospital bed and equipment so she could give birth here and not in the hospital as with Alice and Bella.

"Carlisle! I think I'm gonna give birth NOW!" I heard Rosalie scream from the loungeroom. I guess I was wrong. She is givivg birth now.

"Ok Emmett, get Rose upstairs to my library and put her on the hospital bed," I told Emmett.

"On it Dad," he replied.

**Emmett's POV**

Knowing that Rosalie was about to give birth to our kids I was think that I should grow up just a little bit and start being a dad.

I'm hoping that I will be a good dad but if not I will get some tips from Edward or Dad.

Watching Rosalie give birth was the best day of my existence.

After about 1 hour, all I heard was crying coming from Hailie, Keriane, Chantelle and Rosalie.

"Can I hold my kids please, Carlisle?" I heard Rosalie ask Carlisle.

"Sure Rose," Carlisle said. Rosalie was already adoring our kids she wanted them so much I could just see it in her eyes.

"Emmett do you want to hold OUR kids?" Rose asked me.

"Yes please, Rosalie," I said

She passed me Chantelle and Keriane. Then my fathering side kicked in. I was adoring them.

"Ok Rosalie you can go back downstairs and show everyone Chantelle, Hailie and Keriane.

Me and Rosalie then went downstairs.

**Rosalie's POV**

Giving birth was the hardest thing I've done in my life. It was painful, very painful but it was worth it.

After an hour all I heard was crying coming from my children and me.

"Ok Rosalie here is Hailie, Keriane and Chantelle," Carlisle said as he passed them to me. I was just adoring them so much I couldn't help it.

I was going to spoil them I just know it.

"Ok Rosalie you can go back downstairs and show everyone Chantelle, Hailie and Keriane now," Carlisle said to me. Then Emmett and I went downstaris.

"Ok everyone this is Hailie Vanessa Cullen, Keriane Esme Cullen and Chantelle Lauren Cullen," I said to my loving family.

They where already fussing over mine and Em's kids. _Oh, _how I love my family.

**Two weeks later...**

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper I think im going in labor like right now," Alice said to her husband.

"Ok Im gonna yell for Carlisle. CARLISLE!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Yes Jasper, what's wrong?" Carlisle said.

"Um Alice is going into labor right now," Jasper said to Dad.

"Ok Jasper I need you to get her upstairs to the hospital bed now," Carlisle told Jazz.

Then Jasper took me up the stairs into Carlisle's Library so I could give birth to our kids.

It was _very_ painful, _very very_ painful but it was still worth it.

After aobut 2 hours, I heard screaming and crying coming from Carlisle's arms and then I saw mine and Jasper's kids.

"Ok Alice, here is Makayla and Edward. And Jasper here is Gabriella. Do you want to go downstairs and show everyone your kids?" Carlisle asked.

"YES Carlisle," I said.

Then Jasper and I went down the stairs to show everyone our kids. _Oh_ how I was going to spoil my kids.

"Everyone this is Makayla Ann Hale, Edward Masen Cullen but we are gonna call him Eddie so we don't get mixed up and this is Gabriella Platt Cullen," I said to my family. **WOW **they where already fussing over them as much as they where fussing over Rose and Em's kids.

Oh how I already love my family so much.

**Bella's POV**

It's been 4 weeks since Hailie, Keriane and Chantelle and 2 weeks since Makayla, Eddie and Gabriella where born. And Isabelle hasn't came yet.

But then I felt my water brake.

**A/N:cliffhanger.**

**Thanks for everyone that likes my stories. Thanks to xAvatarLovex for editing. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

"Edward my water just broke," I said to Edward.

"Ok Bella, don't move 'cause I have to move you off the couch," Edward said.

Once I was on the hospital bed in Carlisle's study I had to give birth. Just like Renesmee's birth, it was painful, _very very very _painful.

After 2 and a half hours later, Isabelle was in my arms. It was the best feeling to know that my child was safe and in my arms and in a place where she can die instantly (I'm talking about Bella's stomach).

"Ok Bella you can go back downstairs now" Carlisle said to me.

**Edward's POV**

Watching Bella give birth to my second child was as good as watching her give birth to Renesmee.

After 2 and a half hours later, Isabelle was in Bella's arms.

"Ok Bella you can go back downstairs now," I heard Carlisle say to Bella.

Then Isabelle, Bella and I went downstairs.

**Bella's POV**

Once we went downstairs everyone started to fuss over Isabelle as much as they did with Hailie, Keriane,Chantelle,Eddie,Gabriella and Makayla.

Renesmee ran up to me and asked if she could hold her little sister. I said yes. Watching Renesmee hold Isabelle was the best moment of my vampire life. I could just see the bonding going on between them and I knew everyone could too.

**Monday Morning the day after Isabelle's birth...**

"Renesmee time to go to pre-school," I said to my daughter who was holding Isabelle.

"But mamma I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my sister and cousins and play with them,"Renesmee told me.

"Renesmee if you go to school you can tell everyone about your new cousins and sister," I said taking Isabelle away from Nessie so I could give her her custard.

"OK Mamma I will go to school," Renesmee said.

Edward drove Ness to school.

**Renesmee POV**

"Good morning Renesmee and Edward. How are you today?" I heard the lady at the desk say.

"Very well, thank you," I heard my dad answer.

"That's good. Renesmee you can go into the room now," The lady said to me.

"OK bye Daddy," I said to my dad.

"Bye Nessie have fun today, I love you," my Dad said.

"Love you too Daddy," I said as I walked into the playroom.

"Hello Renesmee," my best friend said.

"Hello Brooklyn how are you on this fine morning?" I said.

"Very good," Brooklyn said.

"Guess what happened in the past 4 weeks, Brooklyn?" I said to Brooklyn who was trying to guess what happened.

"What happened Nessie tell me, tell me, tell me please?" Brooklyn said.

"Well... I now have 6 cousins and a little sister," I answered back.

"Wow now there are nine kids running around the house?" Brooklyn asked.

"No Brooklyn there are eight kids running around the house," I said correcting her mistake.

"OH. What are their names?" Brooklyn asked me.

"OK the first my Auntie Rosalie gave birth to triplets name Hailie Vanessa Cullen, Keriane Esme Hale and Chantelle Lauren Cullen. Then two weeks after that my Auntie Alice gave birth to triplets as well, named Makayla Ann Hale, Gabriella Platt Cullen and Edward Masen Cullen after my dad but we call him Eddie. Then finally 2 weeks after that my mom gave birth to one beautiful girl and my sister Isabelle," I told her. She was stunned.

**Jasper's POV**

Well I'm a father now to 2 beautiful girls and one handsome boy.

**Emmett's POV**

I'm a father to 3 of the most beautiful girls in my life.

**A/N: well in the next chapter I am going to jump straight to 2 years later. As usual, xAvatarLovex edited this =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

"Hey Bella, can I take Nessie with me later?" I asked Bella.

"Shopping," Bella answered.

"Yeah," I said.

"Of course you can Alice," Bella said

Renesmee was in the kitchen at the fridge throwing stuff out of it.

"Momma there is nothing to eat," Renesmee almost yelled.

"I know, that's why you're going shopping with Ali later," Bella said to Nessie.

"YAY!" Renesmee said.

Renesmee started running around the living room near glass vases.

"Ness, I wouldnt do that," Bella said.

"Do what Momma?" Renesmee asked before crashing in to Esme's cupboard full of glass vases.

"OW!" Renesmee yelled.

Vases crash to the floor.

"Oh shit..we're in trouble now," Bella said to me.

"Uh-Huh. When mom and dad come in they're gonna kill us," I said to Bella.

" Sure as hell you got that right" Bella said.

"Who broke the vases this time?" I heard Carlisle and Esme ask.

Me and Bella stared at each other.

"We are so dead now," Bella said to me.

"Who did it?" Esme said.

"I did it but is was on accident," Renesmee said.

"Its okay Ness, I'm not mad at you," Esme said.

"Nessie time to go shopping," I said to Renesmee.

"YAY! Wait a second does Uncle Jazz have to come?" Renesmee asked me.

"Yes he's diving us because he doesn't trust me after I committed grand theft auto in Italy," I said to Nessie.

"I knew you stole a car," Nessie said.

Jasper walked down the stairs.

"You guys ready?" My husband asked me and Nessie.

"YUP," I said to Jazz.

"Uh-Huh," Renesmee said to Jasper.

"Then lets go," Jasper said to us.

Nessie, Jasper and I leave to go shopping.

**Bella's POV**

"There is nothing to do when we're the only ones in the house," I said to Edward.

"Got any ideas on what to do?" My Edward said to me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure, I will go get one," Edward said to me before leaving the room to get a movie.

"Ok," I said to him.

Edward returned with a movie.

"What did you pick?" I asked Edward as he put the movie on.

"The Titanic, since you said it was one of your favorite movies," he replied.

"Yes it is, come over here and cuddle with me," I said to Edward as the movie started.

Edward walked over and cuddled with me.

" I love you," I said to Edward as I looked up at him.

" I love you to Bella," he said to me then he kissed me.

I then hugged Edward.

Then Isabelle started crying upstairs.

**Alice's POV**

**At the shops.**

"Ness, come here. I have to put you in the cart and buckle you in," I said to Nessie.

"Coming," Renesmee said as she jumped into my arms.

"Just imagine in a few years that will be what our girls will be doing," Jasper said to me.

"I know," I said smiling.

"Auntie, can we get cookies?" Nessie asked me.

"Let me guess...Oreo's?" I asked Nessie.

"Yeah," Nessie said to me.

"Hey Jazz, since your pushing the cart, Nessie says go to the cookie aisle" I said to Jasper.

"OhMyGod does she want Oreo's again?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah-Duh" I said to Jazz.

Jasper pushes the cart to the cookie aisle.

"Nessie we're here, now go and find the Oreo's," Jasper said to our neice.

"YAY!" Ness said runing down the aisle to find the Oreo's.

"Well hello little girl, are you lost?" I heard a voice. It sounded like one I have heard before but I just couldn't match it to anyone I knew.

"No I'm with my Auntie Ali and Uncle Jazz," I heard Nessie say to this man.

"I don't see them, you need to come with me so we can find them," he said.

"No you're a stranger so leave me the hell alone," I heard Nessie yell at the voice I didn't recognize. That's my niece alright.

"I said come with me now," wait a second I know that voice. It was James.

"Auntie Alice" I heared Renesmee scream.

I looked up from the end of the aisle to see James holding Nessie.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled from the end of the aisle.

"Alice stay here with the cart I'm gonna go save Nessie," Jasper said to me.

I pulled Jasper back.

"Wait, he might kill you," I said to Jasper.  
>"As long as it saves Nessie I don't care what he does to me," Jasper said.<p>

"But I love you and don't want you to die," I said to Jasper almost crying now.

" I love you too Alice," Jasper said before giving me a kiss and running down to where Renesmee and James where.

"James put the child down NOW!" I heared Jasper yell.

"NO!" James yelled then bit Nessie on the arm just like he did to Bella.

I heared Renesmee start screaming.

"YOU BITCH!" I heard Jasper yell at James really pissed off.

Then I saw Jasper punch James in the face.

"Oh wow like that hurt," James said then punched Jasper back.

"That's it" Jasper said.

I saw Jasper knock James out, took Nessie, then ran back to me.

I looked at Nessie.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked Jasper really worried now.

" James bite her. Now give me your cell so I can call Bella and Edward," Jasper said.

"OK," I said and tossed Jasper my cell phone.

"Here, you take Nessie," Jasper said as he handed me Nessie.

"SHHH it's gonna be okay Auntie's here," I said to Nessie.

"I want Momma and Daddy," Renesmee said still screaming.

"Your Uncle is calling them, don't worry," I said to Nessie.

**Bella's POV**

"Hello Jasper whats wrong?" I said answring the phone.

"It's James. He bit Nessie the same way he did you," I heard Jasper say.

"JAMES BIT MY DAUGHTER!" I said angry.

"Yes, I'm driving her to the hospital now," Jasper said.

"Which one?" I asked Jasper as me and Edward were getting in the car ready to go to the hospital.

"Forks General," Jasper said as Edward and I started speeding in the direction on the hospital.

"Edward and I will meet you there in 5 minutes," I said to Jasper.

"Yup bye," My brother said.

**5 minutes later at the Hospital.**

I ran over to the waiting room.

"Where is she?" I asked Jasper and Alice.

"She got checked into a room 5 minutes ago," Alice said.

"I cant believe that after 4 years that asshole is still after us. What the hell is his problem?" I said to Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"I know! Did I tell you, to get Nessie back, Jasper had to kick his ass," Alice said.

"He did?" I asked Alice.

"Yup," Alice said smiling at Jasper.

"Wow he finally kicked someone's ass without them kicking his first," Edward said.

I saw Jasper glare at Edward.

"And I'm gonna kick yours soon if you don't shut up," Jasper said to my Husband.

**A/N: so did you like it? What do you think will happen to Nessie?**

**Yer I no its kinda long.**

**Thanks goes to xAvatarLovex for editing this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"Mr and Mrs Cullen I'm really sorry about what James done to Renesmee," the nurse said "and I know that she is a hybrid and that you guys are vampires and so is Carlisle," the nurse added.

"Our whole family is," Edward said to her.

"How do you know that?" I said to her.

"James is my brother-in-law," She said to us.

"You mean Victoria is your sister?" I asked her very stunned.

"Ye,s" she said.

WOW I couldnt believe this. The vampire that tried killing me has a sister that is Nessie's nurse.

"Edward and Bella, Nessie wants you," I heard Carlisle say to me and Edward.

"Mommy and Daddy, you're here," Nessie said to us.

"Yes Renesmee we're here," I said to her.

"When is she allowed to come home?" Edwrd asked the nurse.

"Um right now if you want. Oh and Nessie has inherited a supernatual gift," the nurse said.

" Really? What is it?" Edward asked the nurse.

"Telepathic ability," she said.

"You mean she can move objects with her mind and not touch them?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right" she said.

"Ok, can we take Nessie home now?" I asked.

"Yes you can," the nurse said to us.

"Ok. Thank you" Edward said.

"Oh and Renesmee has to come back in two weeks to have surgery," the nurse said.

I spun around to face the nurse.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD NESSIE NEED TO HAVE SURGERY? SHE IS FOUR YEARS OLD!" I said to her.

"She has fractured her wrist," she said.

"Are you sure it safe to operate on a four year old" my Edward asked.

"Yes it's completely safe" the nurse said to us and Nessie.

"Momma, I don't want to have surgery," Nessie said.

"Ness you have to," I said to her.

"Ok Momma," she said.

Then we left.

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Ness has to go back in 2 weeks to have surgery," I answered.

"Why would she have to do that?" Emmett said.

"'Cause she fractured her wrist," I said.

"Momma can I go to school tomorrow? I want to see Brooklyn," Nessie asked me.

"I dont know, you will have to ask grandpa," I said to her.

"Grandpa can I go to school tomorrow?" she asked Carlisle.

"Yes Nessie, you can go to school tomorrow," Carlisle said to Ness.

"Carlisle said I can go to school tomorrow," Ness said to me.

"I know, I heard," I said to her.

"Did she just call me Carlisle?" Carlisle said.

"Yes Dad she did," Edward said.

"Ness, it grandpa to you, ok?" Carlisle said.

"Ok grandpa," Ness said.

**Renesmee's POV**

Today I went back to school and Brooklyn was really happy to see me.

"Hello Renesmee, how are you?" Brooklyn said to me.

" I'm great Brooklyn how are you?" I said Brooklyn.

" I'm great, thanks for asking," Brooklyn to me.

"Your welcome," I said to her as we headed to the sandpit.

"Hey Ness where were you yesterday?" Brooklyn said to me.

"In the hospital," I said to her.

"Ness, why where you in the hospital?" she asked me.

"Cause James bit me," I said to her.

"He is back in town?" she asked me.

"No Uncle Jazz killed him," I told her.

"Oh, well that's good," she said.

"Yeah it is," I said to her. "Brooklyn I have to go. Tell Tanya and your family I said HI for me."

"Ok, see you Nessie," Brooklyn said to me.

"Bye Brookie," I said to her.

**Brooklyn POV**

I was relieved when I found out that James was dead.

"Yeah it is," Nessie said to me. "Brooklyn I have to go. Tell Tanya and your family I said HI for me".

"Ok, see you Nessie," I said to her said to me.

"Bye Brookie," she said to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"Family meeting in the kitchen NOW!" I heard Carlisle yell. Wait. Carlisle yelled. Wow, this must be important.

"Coming," we called.

It was a good thing all the kids were out the park with Jacob and the wolf pack.

"Ok this meeting is about what is happening with the kids and the Volturi. The Volturi are coming in 2 days so all of you, the kids and possibly Jacob and the pack have to pack and go to Alaska to stay with the Denail coven," Csrlisle said.

"Wait the Volturi are coming to get the kids? Why?" I asked.

"Because they think there immortal, Bella," Carlisle answered.

"But we showed them that Renesmee wasn't so that means that the others aren't," Edward said.

"Yes but that isn't stopping them from coming," Carlisle answered.

"How many are coming dad?" Jasper said.

""All of the guard, Aro himself is coming and even the wives," Carlisle said.

"But the wives never leave the tower," Esme said.

"Yes that's right," Carlisle said.

"Um...Carlisle, Bella and I have things to do so if Bella and I could leave," Edward asked Carlisle.

"Yes Edward you and Bella may leave. This meeting is over because the kids will be coming in the door right now," Carlisle said. And of course he was right.

"Mom we're home from the park," I heard Isabelle say.

"Um...Bella we kinda picked up a little friend her name is Natalhlia, she said that she her family had been killed by the Volturi and that she needed a family so I thought that you and Edward could adopt her," Jacob said to me and Edward.

"Of course you can Natalhlia. Bella and I would like you to join our family," Edward said.

"Thank you Bella and Edward," Natahlia said to us.

"Please call us Mom and Dad," I said smiling at my new daughter.

"Ok Mom and Dad," Natalhia said smiling.

Then Esme walked in to the room and seen Natalhlia

"Who had sex this time?" Esme said.

"Mom no one and don't say the 'EW' word around the kids," Edward said "And this is Natahlia she was just adopted," He added.

"Ok kids go pack a bag. We're going to visit Tanya and her family for a week and we leave tonight," Emmett said to the kids.

"Ok" they all chorused.

"Um..Mom I have nothing to take," Natahlia said to me.

"Ok lets go visit your new auntie Alice," I said taking her hand in mine and walking up the stairs.

I knocked on Alice and Jasper's room door.

"Enter," Alice said to us.

"Hi Alice, this is Natahlia. Natahlia this is your new Auntie Alice. Alice will help you find some stuff to take, Ok?" I said to her.

"OK Mom," Natahlia said.

**Alice's POV**

"Ok Natahlia lets go find you some clothes to take to Alaska," I said to her as I opened my closet of all the clothes that Renesmee didn't want.

"WOW this is amazing. Will I get a closet like this?" she said.

"Yes you will," I answered.

We were in the the closet for about 2 hours looking for stuff to wear and then finally we where done.

"Thank you Aunt Ali," she said to me after her bag was all packed.

"You're welcome Natahlia," I said to her.

**Edward's POV**

There was still 2 hours till we had to leave.

"SETH!" I heard Bella scream.

Me and Seth ran to her.

"What did I do?" Seth asked her.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER RIGHT BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Bella yelled at him.

"Yer," he said walking over to Isabelle and picking her up.

"She's 2 years old," Bella said a little calmer now.

"So? Ness was only a few hours old when Jake imprinted on her," Seth said making a statement.

"Yer but that's different. She would have been killed if he hadn't," Bella said.

"Yer so this is a matter of life and death too," Seth said.

"The Volturi don't care about imprinting. They will steal her," Bella said not liking the sound of her own words.

Well Bella was right but so was Seth.

"Well it looks like I have to come long on the trip then dosen't it?" Seth said asking Bella while I'm just standing here watching what's going on.

"Seth I'm sorry but you can't come" Bella said.

"But Momma I wuv him. He is my Sethy," Isabelle said hugging Seth.

"Ok Isabelle, Seth cam come with us" I said.

"But Edward Irena doesn't like werewolves," Bella said.

"Yes I know but Jacob is coming isn't he?" I said making a point.

"Yay Sethy can come wif us to Aunty Tanya's house. Yay," Isabelle said.

Finally it was time to leave.

**A/:So how was that, did you like it. Well I did (LOL).**

**Id like to thank xAvatarLovex for being my beta go check out her story "Partners To Lovers" its a very good story.**

**I love all my reviewers equally.**

**Love u all.**

**Love IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle's POV**

"Ok Isabelle go get everyone in the lounge room for grandpa please," I asked Isabelle who hadn't left Seth since he imprinted on her.

"Ok Grandpa Carlisle. Come on Sethy help me," I heard Isabelle say to Seth. I smiled at them.

"Ok Izzy I'm coming," Seth said.

"EVERYONE IN THE LOUNGEROOM CARLISLE'S ORDERS!" I heard Izzy yell at them.

"Ok Izzy we're coming," Bella answered.

"Thank you Izzy but I don't think you needed to yell it," I said smiling at her.

"Carlisle what do you want now?" Emmett said to me.

"Well I just wanted to say good luck and see you in 3 days and that I love you all very much," I said "And that Esme and I are staying here in Forks to talk to the Volturi" I said wrapping my arm around Esme's waist and kissed her. I never kiss Esme around our kids and their kids.

"Ok so when are we going?" Renesmee said really wanting to see her cosuin/BFF .

"Now," Esme said.

"Ok lets go," Alice said.

**Tanya's POV**

I was really happy to have my family stay for 3 days.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ It was them.

"Tanya can we come in?" I heard Edward say.

"Edward, Isabella,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,Alice and Renesmee nice to see you, where's Carlisle and Esme? And Oh I see you have brought the wolf pack with you," I said.

"Yes we did and we also have 7 people that want to meet you," Edward said.

"Ok," Tanya said.

"Tanya this is Isabelle Marie Cullen and Natahlia Platt Western Cullen. Isabelle is mine and Edward's biological daughter and Natahlia was adopted today" Bella said.

"Hello Isabelle and Natahlia I'm your Auntie Tanya," I said to them "But that's only two people who are the other 5 people?" I added.

"Tanya I would like you to meet mine and Emmett's kids. These are mine and Emmett's biological kids, Hailie Vanessa Cullen, Keriane Esme Cullen and Chantelle Lauren Cullen," Rosalie said.

"Hello Hailie, Keriane and Chantelle I'm your Auntie Tanya," I said.

"Ok so the last three people must be Alice and Jasper's kids, am I right?" I said.

"Yes Tanya you're right. The last three people are mine and Alice's kids their names are Makayla Ann Hale, Edward Masen Cullen but we are gonna call him Eddie so we don't get mixed up and this is Gabriella Platt Cullen," Jasper's said to me.

"Hello Makayla, Eddie and Gabriella I'm your Auntie Tanya," I said for the last time.

"Renesmee you're here," Brooklyn screamed "And with all your cousins and sister," She added

"Brooklyn yer I'm here and yer all my cousins and sisters," Nessie said.

"Sisters? I thought you only had one sister?" Brooklyn said.

"No I have two sisters named Isabelle and Natahlia. Natahlia was adopted this afternoon," Ness said.

**Carmen's POV**

When Irena, Kate, Eleazer and I came in the house we saw the Cullens with their kids but no Carlisle and Esme.

"Isabella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Izzy, Hailie, Keriane, Chantelle, Makayla, Eddie and Gabriella, Who is this little girl" I said giving them a hug minus the new little girl that I didn't know yet.

"Carmen this is Natahlia she was adopted this afternoon," Edward said to me.

"Well hello there Natahlia. I'm your Auntie Carmen and this is your Auntie Kate, Irena and your Uncle Eleazer," I said pointing to then one by one.

"Hello my Auntie's and Uncle I'm Natahlia Ann Platt Western Cullen and I'm a Hybrid like the rest of my family," Natahlia said.

**A/N: So did you like this yes all of the Cullen family are Hybrids minus Carlisle and Esme. In the next chapter it will be the Volturi and Carlisle and Esme.**

**Thanks to my beta xAvataLovex go check out her stories.**

**Again I love all my reviews equally.**

**Love IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22.**


End file.
